


Setter's Sister

by tsukki_cookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_cookie/pseuds/tsukki_cookie
Summary: Sugawara Koshi, the 'gentle' vice captain of Karasuno's boys' volleyball team, has a younger sister. Someone who plays volleyball but not in Karasuno.Joo Sugawara goes to Hyo no Gakko, a school ten miles up a small mountain and away from the nearest train station. She's a first year in the volleyball team and somehow manages to land herself a regular spot, the only first year to do so. Joo is similar to her brother in the ways that she is secretly harsh and encourages her teammates in her own way, and like her brother she is a setter.Although, unlike her brother Joo is also considered the ace spiker. Thanks to a special ability she can effectively blow past just about any block.Joo wants to go to nationals, to beat the most powerful schools, and make her older brother proud. When she properly meets the Karasuno team, she makes a connection with most of the players.  One a little more than the others.Who is this player? What will Koshi have to say about it? Will her team make it to nationals?Follow Joo's story to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any information you might need like what symbols mean or explanation for pictures will be explained at the beginning of the chapter.

Hyo no Gakko (School of Leopards)

 

Character Info:

Name: Joo Sugawara  
Also Known as: Jojo (by Mamori)  
Ace (by Retsu)  
Joo-chan (by Koshi)  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Height: 170.688 cm (5”6’ ft) -April  
164.592 cm (5”4’ ft) -November  
Weight: 49.89 Kg (110 Ibs)

Background:

Goal: play volleyball for as long as she can  
Be the strongest ace in Hyo no Gakko’s history  
Make her older brother proud  
Beat Karasuno’s boy’s team  
Likes: sweets  
Spices  
Meat   
Volleyball  
Dancing  
Koshi

Professional:

Occupation: high school student (Class 1-4)  
Teams: Nagamushi Junior High (Former)  
Hyo no Gakko  
Number: 7  
Position: wing spiker  
Setter

Appearance:

Joo is average height with a slender build. She has long grey hair with hazel-nut eyes similar to her brother’s. She is usually seen with a scowl on her face.

Personality:

Unlike her brother, the gentle vice-captain of Karasuno, Joo has a less gentle aura surrounding her person. Although, she is the most encouraging and hyped person on the team most outsiders see her as only over dramatic. In contrary to what most people believe, Joo is rather kind and caring to her friends and family.  
According to Koshi, Joo is the most perceptive one in the family. Which is proven as she can easily find out what her opponent’s aim is, decipher who will spike next, and effectively block the ball. Joo, herself, declines this and insists that it is her brother who can decipher people the best.

Statistics:

Power: ⅗  
Jump: ⅘  
Stamina: ⅘  
Game Sense: 5/5  
Technique: ⅘  
Speed: ⅗

As a starting player, Joo is rarely on the bench. However, in the event that she is, Joo makes it her task to decipher the opponent’s attack and block pattern. The reach of the blocker’s fingertips, the ability of their libero, the power of their Ace’s spike, and the strength and accuracy of their serves. All proving to make her the most likely to counter once she steps on the court again, often being the cause for most of her team’s victories.   
Because her opponents notice this, she is labelled the most dangerous on her team, unbeknownst to her. She is the main player marked when she’s in her wing spiker position. As an ambidextrous, or a person who can use both hands equally, Joo can spike the ball effectively with either her right or left hand.  
As a setter, Joo knows where to toss the ball to bring out the spiker’s best spike. She has a very discreet signal system running through her team mates and her. 

Trivia:

Favorite food: pizza  
Current concern: the guys at her school won’t leave her alone.  
Joo wears neon blue gym shoes with black accents.  
She went to Uwamushi Junior High.  
Joo usually buys a cola or mountain dew during lunch.  
Despite how slim she is, Joo can out eat the largest girl on her team.  
Joo has great memory, almost picture perfect, and she uses her memory to easily pass nearly all of her classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**~POV Change~**

**\-----------------------------**

 

~Third Person~

Rubber squeaked across the freshly polished floor, girlish yells reverberating off of the walls, and occasional thumps of knees or elbows hitting the gymnasium floor. “That’s enough girls!” An authoritative voice boomed, even though her voice was loud enough to carry without the need of it being raised. Hearing their coach’s voice, the only white haired girl blew her bangs from her face as she let the neon colored ball hit the floor. Realizing this the girl let out a loud groan at the same time a cackle came from the hyperactive blonde as she bounced her way towards her teammate.

“Retsu-san dropped the ball! Now you have to do ten push ups!”

“I hate all of you,” Retsu grumbled stalking over to the side lines and dropping to all fours. Cracking a smile the black haired coach looked over the rest of the gathering of teenage girls.

“Alright everyone, listen up!” She ordered as though she already hadn’t had all of their attention. “In two months we’ll have our first official match with this new team, so we have to work hard to make sure all of the kinks are worked out. I know it might take a while, but think of this as your common goal! Which means first years!”

“Yes ma’am!” A collective group of girls chanted, standing straight like statues.

“Make sure you’re spending the most time trying to get to know your upperclassmen!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Don’t forget about the club mandatory meeting tomorrow morning! You’re dismissed!”

Casual chatter started to emerge from the gathered girls as they picked up their bags and speciality made jersey jackets. Each jacket was silver, shining as if it was made from chrome, the inside was a black fur, providing heat from the outside; and plastered across the back in red was the symbol of a leopard. “Hey Jojo!” A girl with pixie styled, dyed blue hair called out as she neared a girl with long grey hair. Slinging a blue note bag over her shoulder, bunching her grey hair on her neck, Joo turned to look at her senior.

“Yeah Mamori?”

“Think you can stay after and continue tossing to us?”

“Sorry Mamori-san,” Joo declined strolling towards the gymnasium door. “I told my brother I would meet him at the train station right after practice! Tomorrow though!”

“Get some rest,” Mamori advised as the grey haired girl began to make her trek towards Miyagi.

Joo walked towards the school gate, the multiple white buildings towering over her as other clubs were finally let out. Hyo no Gakko, not a very well known school but nice nonetheless. It’s richer than other less known schools might be, affording nicer things for the athletics departments as well as the other clubs. Despite how it may seem, this is not an easy school to get into. All potential students have to show the ability to keep up with their studies as they also participate in their clubs. If any student fails a class, they’re kicked out of the school and must find a different one. Here every student must participate in at least one club, and each club has their own practice area. 

Hearing a series of wolf whistles a loud sigh left Joo’s lips as she looked over to see the football team boys come to the fence separating them. “You’re a first year, right? Joo Sugawara.”

“I don’t remember meeting you,” Joo stated raising an eyebrow, “I have nothing to say to a bunch of stalkers.”

“Don’t be like that babe!” The boys hollered as Joo flicked her hair and walked away from the field. Reaching the gate Joo paused and put herself through a series of stretches. Feeling ready Joo got into the usual racing position, her fingertips placed on the ground, and counted to three. Once she hit three she launched herself down the hill, the wind whipping her grey hair behind her as the sun steadily retreated down the sky. It’s about a ten mile run from the train station to the top of the small mountain where Joo’s school was. She happily ran the ten miles every morning in order to go where she had wanted to go. Every night she meets with her older brother at the train station to take the ride home.

Coming up to the train station Joo gradually slowed to a walk, rough breathing racking her frame. Placing her hands on her knees she bent over and tried to catch her breath. “Joo-chan!” A cheery voice called. Standing straight Joo smiled and waved her hand above her head.

“Koshi-nii!” She cheered meeting her brother halfway. His usual cheery smile plastered across his face as he embraced his sister in a hug. Turning so they were walking each with one arm around the other’s back Koshi spoke.

“So how was your first day?”

“Fun!” Joo chirped, “apparently they have this thing that if you let the volleyball hit the ground at any time then you have to do ten push ups. Restu-san had to do some at the end of practice today and some of the other first years who aren’t good at receiving did quite a few.”

“Did you have to do any?”

“I did one set and after that made sure that I didn’t mess up again.”

“You work out everyday, to think it’d be a synch for you.”

“Not when the two ton coach sits on your back!” Joo exclaimed in her own defense. Koshi laughed at his sister and looked up thoughtfully.

“Perhaps that’s a good idea.”

“What is?” Stepping away from each other to enter the train Joo took the only available seat while Koshi stood in front of her, hand on the guard rail.

“Well it seems like the majority our starting first years can’t receive very well, practically at all. Perhaps having a punishment like ten push ups would push them to get the hang of it faster.”

“Ma’am,” Joo called to an elderly woman who just boarded the train, waving her hand gently in front of her face. Standing up Joo gave her seat to the elderly woman and grabbed ahold of the guard rail while turning back to her brother. “How many starting first years do you have?”

Koshi rubbed the back of his head, “there’s three of them.”

“That’s half the team,” Joo said.

“Well we have some really talented first years this year. Especially the setter-”

“Wait!” Joo exclaimed, gaining attention from the other passengers. Koshi hurriedly tried to shush his younger sister, but his efforts were in vain. “You’re not the main setter anymore?” Coming to their stop Koshi put his hands on his sister’s shoulders and ushered her out of the train. Once they were in the station Koshi sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Not this year, the first year is a genius, a prodigy of setting even though it’s difficult to admit.” Koshi looked up at the night sky, the stars blocked out by their town lights. “He deserves this position more than me-OW!” Koshi yelled, taking a large step to the side away from his sister and holding his arm.

Joo lowered her hand and sent a sideways glare to him, “don’t say that. Talent can’t make up for experience or hard work, not to mention the trust you’ve already built with the other members. You deserve that spot Koshi-nii and I’m not sugar coating it.”

Smiling Koshi rubbed his arm a few more times before moving his hands behind his head. “Do you know if you’re a starting member yet?”

“Not yet,” Joo declined looking ahead, “but there’s a mandatory club meeting tomorrow morning so I think I’ll find out then. It’s not a very big chance, I mean we have a lot more third years than first years and it’s not like any of us can replace a third year when it comes to experience. Really I’d be lucky if I land a backup role.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Koshi chided, “no one can match you when it comes to deciphering the opponent’s movements.”

“Oh please,” Joo scoffed, “you’re just as good at observing people as I am.” Turning onto a gravel driveway the two of them made their way towards their front porch, “if I do then I’ll have to stay after to get used to tossing to the spikers and spiking the other setter’s ball. We have our first official match in two months.” Koshi strolled in front of Joo and held the door open for her, allowing her to walk inside first. “We’re home,” Joo called into the house.

An older woman with short grey hair poked her head out of a lit room off to the side. “Welcome home you two! Dinner is almost ready so go get changed.”

“Alright mom,” the two said passing the room and ascending the staircase.

“Two months?” Koshi wondered, picking up where they left off. “Do you guys have any practice matches before then?”

“Not that I know of,” Joo shrugged. “As far as I know, we’ll be practicing for two months before going to play a match.”

“In order to warm up for a real match you guys should play some practice matches.”

“Unless the anti-social dictator decides to finally get a life,” Joo paused at the top of the stairs and opened her bedroom door, shutting it far enough to see her brother through the crack. “Then the chance of us having a practice are zero to none.” Sliding the door shut Joo moved over her medium sized pile of clothes and flopped onto her bed. Her room was decent sized, the walls covered with a blue paint with a white flower pattern etched through; a wooden dresser leaned against the right wall and next to that was a white vanity on which sat a collage of pictures from her middle school; to the left was a black fuzzy moon chair which held a hoard of stuffed animals; and next to that was a small bench surrounded by weights. For a girl, Joo is rather strong, benching a total of 58.967 (130 Ibs).

Letting out a lazy groan Joo pushed herself to her feet and stripped of her school uniform, the red skirt fluttering to the ground followed shortly by the black leggings she wore underneath and replaced with short blue shorts; the red bow tie unwound from her neck and was tossed on top of the skirt, the flouncy white blouse slipped down her shoulders and joined the rest of the uniform and replaced by one of her brother’s old practice shirts, the sleeves being cut off. Throwing her hair into a lazy bun, Joo strolled out of her room and crossed the hall to her 

brother’s. Knocking twice Joo opened the door to see Koshi in the midst of putting on his old white t-shirt that he only wore inside of his house.

“What about you guys?” She asked nonchalantly picking their conversation back up as she let herself flop on his neatly made bed. “When’s your first practice match?”

“I don’t think our coach has all of the kinks worked out yet,” Koshi admitted pulling out a notebook from his school bag and sitting beside his sister’s feet. “This is his first year teaching volleyball, since Coach Ukai collapsed. He used to be a usual teacher and doesn’t know much if anything about volleyball.”

“I feel bad for you guys,” Joo replied, “at least our coach has been doing this a few years. She’s not as old as you would think though. I mean once you get past her need to be in control of the positions, she’s not that bad.”

“I would like to meet your team sometime Joo-chan,” Koshi smiled, “I’ve got to make sure they’re all that my little sister is making them out to be!”

“Your funeral,” Joo dismissed, “when I first went in there I thought I was going to die. The third and second years each spiked a ball at us the moment the gym doors opened.” Recalling the memory Joo rubbed her right cheek, “and it hurts like hell when it connects.” Koshi laughed lightly. Joo glared at her brother and started to gently kick his arm, “what are you laughing at, baKoshi?!”

“Ow! Stop it! Joo-chan stop it!”

“Kids dinner!” Their mother’s gentle voice announced from the bottom of the stairs. Within a second Joo was on her feet and barrelling towards the kitchen. Koshi watched his sister with a smile, shaking his head as he calmly stood and set his homework back onto the sheet of his bed.

_ ‘Don’t worry Joo-chan,’ _ he thought leaving his room to join his family at the dinner table,  _ ‘I have no doubt you’ll be a regular this year.’ _


	3. Chapter 3

~Third Person~

Exiting the train Joo faced her brother while adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “I’ll be staying after to work on tossing.”

“I’ll be helping the first years,” Koshi informed, “just call me when your practice is over and we’ll meet up here. Deal?”

“Deal!” Joo agreed. Waving her hand above her head Joo started her steady jog-turn-run up the mountain. The red leopard symbol on her jersey being distorted as the wind caught underneath it. “Bye Koshi-nii!”

“Bye Joo-chan!” Koshi called waving his hand above his head.

“Sugawara!” A deep voice called out. Turning his head Koshi met the eyes of the volleyball team captain, Daichi Sawamura.

“Good morning Daichi!” Koshi greeted his friend. Daichi looked around before sighing.

“Missed her again, huh?”

Koshi chuckled and started walking beside him towards his own school, “afraid so. She has a ten mile run to school.”

“When am I going to meet this sister of yours?” He wondered casting a glance to the mountain exit.

Koshi shrugged his shoulders, “soon, I promise. After all, she is on the volleyball team.”

~Joo~

Coming to a steady stop I hunched over with my hands on my knees, a smile gracing my lips. It always made me happy. Yeah running ten miles uphill was always hell, but what awaited me at the summit made it all the more worth the climb.

“Joo-san!” A childish voice called from behind me. Straightening my stance I turned around to face Ai, a fellow first year, bouncing towards me with her light blonde hair flopping in the wind. “I’m so excited! It’s our second day as a part of the volleyball team! I wonder if we’ll make it as regulars?! Wouldn’t that be awesome!? Landing a spot like that in our first year?!” Shaking my arm for a moment she started leaping towards the gym, “gotta go to the meeting! Hurry up Joo-san or else we’ll be late!” I chuckled watching the hyperactive blonde leap away. Taking a deep breath of mountain air I slowly opened my closed eyes and took in the school campus.

I’m one of the lucky ones that got to go to the school I had wanted. Most others are shot down by rich schools like this one, but luckily I got an invitation from Hyo no Gakko, or else I would be in Karasuno with my brother. I got multiple letters from powerhouse schools like Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani Academy, and Date Tech High but none of those schools interest me. For me it was Hyo no Gakko or Karasuno, always has been.

“SUGAWARA JOO!!” An authoritative voice boomed from somewhere up ahead, the yell so angry it made me freeze in place.  _ I’m late, _ I realized within my self appreciation moment I had made myself late for the club meeting, and thus pissed off  _ her _ . Flusteredly fixing my bag I sprinted towards the gym. Approaching said doors I saw coach Eiko standing in the doorway, her legs spread to shoulder length and her arms crossed in front of her chest with one freshly painted finger tapping her bicep. “Care to explain why you’re late?” Laughing nervously I rubbed the back of my head. I opened my mouth to try and find an excuse but before even one word left my mouth she leaned down and spoke extra loudly. “FIVE LAPS AROUND THE GYM! NOW! GO!”

“Yes ma’am!” I squeaked slipping past her, abandoning my bag and jacket, and starting even more running. The rest of the girls had founds seats on the floor, all years combined. Once I finished my five laps I collapsed next to the captain, Mamori Fumika.

“Alright everyone, listen up!” Eiko announced, “Daisuke has the set ups for our first match! Give him your attention!” Our eyes shifted to the tall brown haired boy, his dark eyes scanning over us with a scowl turning his lips downward. After a moment he smiled kindly.

“Good morning everyone! Arata is handing out the papers that have the names and positions of everyone here.” As he spoke the shorter first year with dyed white hair flusteredly handed us the papers our senior manager spoke of. Reaching me Arata tripped and fell face first on the floor, the papers scattering a good two feet around and his purple rimmed glasses landed in my lap. Everything froze for a moment until Ai jumped to her feet.

“Oh my gosh! Arata-kun are you alright!?” Basically plowing over everyone in the second row, Ai stopped in front of Arata and bent down to see if he was alright. Just then Arata shot into a sitting position, hitting the back of his head with Ai’s forehead and making her fall on her butt. “Owie!”

“Ai-chan!” Arata yelled panicked, “are you okay?! I’m so sorry!” Smirking at the amusing sight I picked up his glasses and held them out to him.

“Arata-kun, here,” I offered. Arata’s purple eyes moved to me and his face went aflame. He snatched his glasses out of my hand like lightning.

“Th-thank you, Joo-chan!” Throwing a paper in my face he quickly grabbed the rest and ran around giving them to everyone else before standing next to Daisuke and facing away from me. Cocking my head to the side I shrugged my shoulders and focused back on the task at hand.

“Alright, now listen up and I’ll announce the regulars for this year!” Eiko announced holding her own copy of the paper. “Mamori Fumika, third year! Retsu Kotori, third year! Machiko Haruna, third year! Mao Ikue, second year! Miwa Kazuha, second year!” Having only skimmed over my paper I set it on the floor, knowing I wouldn’t get a spot in my first year. “And Sugawara Joo, first year!” Practically choking on my own spit I jerked in my spot and looked at coach with wide eyes. Chuckling Mamori slapped a hand on my back. Eiko looked down at me, “did you not want a spot?”

“N-no! I do!” I exclaimed.

“Then don’t look like you’re about to complain.” I quickly snatched the paper back into my hands and looked at the regulars more closely.  _ ‘Sugawara Joo, first year: setter and wing spiker.’ _ “This new team is going to need to get together on and off the court in order to keep the gaps as small as possible!”

_ *Brrriiiiiiing!* _

The school bell signalling the start of the day rung throughout the campus, interrupting Eiko. “Dismissed!” Getting up from the floor I ventured over to my bag and jacket, slipping the chrome like material onto my arms and throwing my bag over my shoulder. Turning around my eyes focused on the group that mainly hung around together, the regulars. It’s not like they’re cocky and rude, it’s just that they had to hang around each other the most in order to operate as a team. Mamori’s eyes slid across the gym to meet with mine, a sideways smile turning the right corner of her lips upwards. Giving me a small wave she disappeared through the gym doors. A grin grew across my face as pride in myself spread throughout my body.

“Joo-chan!” Ai cheered bouncing her way towards me and dragging poor Arata along behind her. Joining her and walking out of the gym she nearly shouted at me. “You landed a regular position! Two to boot! That’s awesome! You’re so cool!”

“Not really…” I mumbled scratching my cheek in embarrassment.

“Don’t be so modest!” Ai chided, “I wish I could have been a regular!”

“It i-is impressive,” Arata said quietly, “I m-might be new to this whole volleyball situation, but e-even I know that being a first year and l-landing a regular position is impressive.”

“Karasuno has three,” I informed, looking at the interior of the school as we strolled through the doors. “Half of their team are first years, and based on what Koshi-nii told me…” Balling my fist I grinned, “I don’t care if they’re a boy’s team. I want to play them.”

“Maybe coach will let you guys play them!” Ai cheered grabbing Arata’s wrist and bouncing into their classroom, “later Joo-chan!” Chuckling I stuffed my free hand in my jersey pocket and walked into the advanced class. Taking my seat right as the bell rang I awaited for my teacher to come in. Which was sadly…

“Time to wake up kiddies!” Her voice boomed even louder in the classroom than it does in the gym. Her sharp eyes pierced into mine, “glad to see you’re on time Sugawara.”

“Wouldn’t dream of being late, coach,” I assured.

“What would you call this morning then?” She shot back, silencing any comeback I would of had even though none came to mind. Sighing in response I propped my elbow on the desk and held my head up, looking at her with half lidded eyes. A smirk crossed her lips and she turned to the board, “okay today we’re starting with history-” A unified groan filled the classroom. Coach slammed the chalk on the holder, shattering the white stick with her abnormal strength and glared at all of us. We shot up straight in our seats, like thieves caught in the act. Her stern gaze travelled over all of us, “anymore complaints?”

“Yeah,” the usual dumbasses in the back of the class said. The leader, Iwao, smirked at the coach kicking his feet onto the table. “What’s the point in learning history anyway? They’re all dead.”

“Iwao… Iwao… Iwao,” Coach sighed shaking her head in disappointment. Pulling out her phone she took a moment to look something up, hitting a button dramatically and showing the delinquents and the rest of us the screen. Is was small but we could see that she had ordered ten ton blocks of solid brick material. “Since you boys want to mock history and don’t believe they did anything worth learning about. Tomorrow we are all going out to the center plaza and you three are going to build a small pyramid the way the egyptians did.”

“And how was that?” Iwao asked, still in a mocking tone of voice.

“You have to use homemade pulleys and carry them up,” I answered them with a sigh.

“Exactly,” Coach agreed putting her phone away, “and I’m not about to make the pulleys for you, so I suggest you three pay attention to today’s lesson because there might just be things that can make tomorrow easier for you.” Iwao then put his feet down and got out his notebook, a depressing atmosphere surrounding them which caused other students to scoot away. “Now back to class…”

…

“Because Sugawara is holding two positions she might be switched out periodically during a game,” coach announced once we finished our stretches. “So when she is positioned as wing spiker, Hideko will be the setter and Machiko will sit out. Today we’re focusing on our new organization. It’ll come in handy come tomorrow.”

“What do you mean, coach?” Mamori asked peeking the rest of our interests as well. Coach grinned and crossed her arms.

“Tomorrow after school we have a match with Aoba Johsai’s girl’s team.” Once she said that cheers erupted from us players, our hands being thrown in the air as celebration. Coach closed her eyes, allowing us to have our time of celebration before they snapped back open. “ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT! GET INTO THE USUAL TEAMS AND PLAY A PRACTICE MATCH! REMEMBER GO AT EACH OTHER AS HARD AS YOU CAN!”

“Yes coach!”


	4. Chapter 4

**...Timeskip...**

**\-----------------**

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT!? PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! YOU SAY YOU’RE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM YET YOU CAN’T MOVE SOME BLOCKS!?”

“What’s going on here?” An older voice said from my side. Looking up I saw Mamori watching the scene in front of us with amusement. Looking up from my worksheet I watched how well the boys were doing.

Coach stayed true to her word. When we got back to school the blocks had arrived and they were sitting on the east side of the center plaza, a large square laid out on the ground with white tape to use as an outline. Iwao and his followers were being made to actually build a pyramid, not even one block moved from its original position. Luckily one of the followers had built a wooden cart, but sadly that broke the moment they managed to get half of it on the poorly built contraption, and to give the rest of us something to do she gave us a study guide that had to be filled out by the end of the hour.

“That’s what happens when you mouth off to coach,” I stated boredly, casting my gaze back to my worksheet,

“I guess I never really disobeyed coach to this degree,” she mused with a chuckle.

“QUICK!” Coach shouted pointing to a classmate with short black hair, “CHINAMI WHAT DID THE EGYPTIANS USE TO MOVE THE BLOCKS!?”

“A-a-ah, large logs!” She squeaked in fear.

“CORRECT! SO BOYS, WHERE ARE YOUR LOGS!?”

“We don’t live by forests!”

“They sell some in that big building store in town,” I piped up without looking up from my work.

“I’m going to head back to class, later Jojo.”

“Bye Mamori-san,” I dismissed.

“ALRIGHT CLASS, A DEAL!” Coach proposed from her perch on the main announcement balcony. “IF YOU GUYS CAN FINISH THIS PYRAMID IN THREE DAYS, ALL OF YOU WILL GET 100% ON YOUR NEXT QUIZ!!!” Knowing that her quizzes were hell everyone in her class jumped to their feet.

“We need a drawn out plan of how we’re going to build this thing,” I stated as the class joined together in the middle.

“I’ve got it!” A member of the art club announced dropping to her feet and unrolling a large piece of paper.

“Now we have 150 blocks,” a classmate from the math club muttered as she took out her notebook paper. “If we’re making a pyramid that’s at least ten feet squared then…” Her slightly nasal voice faded to background noise as I tried to construct a wagon that we could use to haul the bricks over to the center.

 

That’s how the rest of the day went, granted we had break time for lunch but then we went right back to the pyramid. Coach sat comfortably on her little perch as she watched us below, like an empress to her people. At the end of the day I couldn’t stop my feet from pounding the ground at a medium pace, jogging to the front of the school with my bag thrown over my shoulder. The rest of the team all combined at the bus stop in front of the school, the bus vacant. Seeing me coming near Mamori spoke.

“Alright everyone, the bus is going to be a little late because it has to take students to the bottom of the mountain. Coach is in the gym with Daisuke making sure we have everything we need.” Standing beside Ai and Arata I gave the bottom of my jersey a light jerk, excitement slowly bubbling inside of me. “What do you say everyone, you ready for this?!”

“YEAH!!” A cheer of agreement erupted from us as we threw our hands in the air.

“That’s it!” Mamori laughed.

“U-um…”

“What is it Arata-kun?” Mamori wondered looking at the socially awkward, shy manager who was inching his way towards the front. All attention shifted to the scrawny limbed boy, making him stiffen.

“W-when we-e get th-there w-we have t-to… um….” Arata seemed to shrink back, pushing his pointer fingers together nervously.

“What he’s trying to say is that when we get there a game will already be in progress,” Daisuke continued bringing the pressure off of his junior. “The Aoba Johsai’s boy’s team will be playing against Karasuno, so we can watch from the balcony.”

“How early in the match do you think we’ll get there?” I piped up, anxious to not only finally being able to meet my brother’s team but to see the first years he praised so much.

“I would guess we’ll be there in time for the last match if they play three,” Daisuke answered cupping his chin thoughtfully. “Why the interest?”

“My brother plays for Karasuno,” I answered proudly. I’ve always been proud of my brother and what I know he can accomplish. Hearing the familiar sound of a motor trudging up the mountain road we all crowded around the gate. The large, shiny, chrome vehicle rolled towards us coming to a stop with the door right in front of the captain.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE!” Coach’s voice boomed, causing all of us to jump about two feet from the ground. Coach made her way towards the front, facing us with her hands on her hips as the bus doors opened. “Once we get there be on your best behavior! We are representing the leopards! Let’s show them that we are the hunters and these ‘queens’ are the prey!”

“Yeah!” We cheered throwing our fists in the air. The third years led the way onto the bus, taking seats near the front. Once I climbed up the black stairs and turned into the aisles I saw a pale hand shoot into the air. “Joo-chan! Over here!” Smiling I took the window seat beside Ai. Settling down she smiled at me, “so who’s your brother?”

“His name is Sugawara Koshi, he’s a third year at Karasuno,” I said. “He used to be the official setter for the volleyball team, but a first year took his place this year.”

“A first year beat a third year?”

“Yeah, apparently he’s a genius, well from what Koshi-nii has said about him.” Balling my hand into a fist I held onto my jacket, “I can’t wait to see what they can do.” The bus fell into a small chatter, mostly other first years trying to get rid of nerves. I remained silent, watching as the mountain slope even out to pavement and we ventured into the urban area.

The buildings were all relatively the same, either white or a shade of grey or brown. Hardly any of them were ‘out there’ and really noticeable. It all looked bland to me. I guess this is what you get living out in the country, well the country compared to Tokyo. _Tokyo…_ The city where my old buddy lives or at least used to.

“Joo-chan, what’s this?” I looked over to see Ai waving around a blue rectangular console.

“SH!” I hushed snatching it back and stuffing it in my bag. “What are you doing in my stuff!?”

“I saw the corner of it sticking out and I was curious,” she shrugged as though she was the most innocent being in the world.

“Listen you can’t tell my brother I still have this,” I warned, “he’d kill me.”

“Why?”

“He went all motherly on me before and strictly told me..” Sitting straight I held my finger in the air and spoke in a deep voice, “you spend too much time on that video game! It’s about time you did something healthy like play volleyball!” Slouching again I extended my hands, “and so the love for volleyball began!” Sighing I looked out of the window, “it was fun though, I used to play with this guy whose username was ‘applepi’.”

“What’s your username, Joo-chan?” Looking away from her I mumbled the admittedly dorky name I had come up with years ago. Having not heard me Ai cocked her head to the side, “what was that?”

“I said it was… ninja_turtle241.”

“Pfft.. HAHA!” Ai burst into hysterical laughter, “that is so cute!” Looking away I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks and I shrunk in on myself. “I love it! It’s killing me!” She wailed hitting her knee in her fit, “my stomach hurts! It’s too much!”

“It’s not that funny,” I grumbled crossing my arms.

“What’s happening back here?” Mao wondered turning around in her seat to look at us from over the back of the seat, her heterochromic eyes-one pink one blue-looking at us curiously.

“Nothing!” I shouted.

“Joo’s-Joo’s username on-on her video game is… ninja_turtle241!” Ai exclaimed continuing on with her laughing fit.

“Really?” Mao asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Her partner in crime, Miwa Kazuha, burst out laughing in the seat next to her.

“Maybe we should call her, turtle-chan!” She crowed in laughter. By this moment in time even my ears were red as the entire bus roared with laughter at my expense. And thus I earned my first team nickname: Turtle.

…

“Remember we’re getting here during a match,” Coach reminded us as we wandered through the halls of Aoba Johsai. I looked around at the school I rejected. It was a bigger school, rich by Karasuno standards. It’s still a little small compared to our school; actually the only school in Miyagi that’s on par with Hyo no Gakko concerning size and student population is Shiratorizawa.

Hearing the familiar sound of volleyballs hitting a gym floor I quickened my pace and managed to pass the captain, entering the large gymnasium. Coming up to the railing I put my hands on it and leaned forward slightly. I didn’t tell Koshi about the match today because I wanted to surprise him. Scanning the gym I spotted Koshi standing on the sidelines, cheering on the team that was on the floor. My attention then went to the actual players. In Koshi’s old spot was a boy with short black hair, bangs hanging just above dark blue eyes. His gaze was stern, calculating. My eyes travelled to the other team where they were immediately pulled to a tall man with dark brown, spiked up hair. His Aoba Johsai uniform perfectly complemented his muscular build. I could feel my face heat up just by looking at him. The roar of the crowd cheering for another score brought me back from my short hypnotized moment. Looking at the scoreboard I saw the official move Karasuno’s to 24.

 

20-24, Karasuno lead

 

“We’re in the third set?” I voiced, seeing the number ‘3’ on the scoreboard. “Who won the other two?”

“Seijoh won one set and Karasuno won the other,” a boy leaning on the railing a few feet away sighed, watching the game semi-boredly. “Whoever wins this set is the winner.”

 _A tie breaker,_ I thought looking back at the game.

“Don’t get cocky!” A boy with a turnip silhouette shouted as he served the ball towards a tall boy with glasses. The ball hit his arms, but flew off to the side.

“Don’t mind Tsukishima!” A boy with short black hair eased. I looked Tsukishima over, analyzing the muscles in his arms and legs. _He can’t be a spiker, he seems too weak. If I had to gamble I’d say his height is 188.3 centimeters, and given that the arm is about half the length of your body. I’m guessing the reach of his fingertips is about 248 centimeters._

All of a sudden the whistle was blown and the girls on the balcony screeched. Diverting my attention back to the opposite team I noticed a boy with light brown hair walking onto the court. The boy stood in the place of the server. “Must be a pinch server,” Mamori muttered, “though he’s the captain of his team.” Mamori crossed her arms and looked at the team skeptically. “Like the girl’s team, anyone on it can go to a different school and easily become the ace. The captains most of all. Oikawa Tooru, his control of the ball is phenomenal.”

Oikawa threw the ball into the air, stepping back before running forward again and launching himself into the air. He slammed his hand against the ball, the ball itself almost visibly shaking do to the pressure, which caused it to soar towards Tsukishima, rolling off of the blocker’s arms. _That control!_ My eyes widened in surprise. The ball went back to the captain, who once again served a flawless play to Tsukishima. Taking a deep breath I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, “you got this Karasuno!” Koshi’s head shot in my direction, looking eyes with me. Nodding once I gave him a thumbs up.

“Let’s go! I want to see your claws out Karasuno!” Mamori joined in, shouting down to them.

“Don’t tell me you’re all just pushovers!” Miwa taunted. Smiling the boy’s team went back to work. The boy who seemed as though he was the captain spread out his area of defense, making it hard to hit a serve to Tsukishima. Leaning over the railing slightly I watched as Oikawa prepared another serve. This time he aimed the serve directly towards the line, but he had to sacrifice some of his power leading to Tsukishima actually being able to receive. However the ball travelled over the net to be Seijoh’s chance ball. Oikawa received the ball to the setter who tossed to the turnip kid. However, all of a sudden Karasuno’s short orange haired boy appeared in front of him. My eyes once again widened in surprise when the ball grazed his fingertips.

“Nice one touch!” The boy’s foot touched the ground and the next moment he was on the other side of the court, jumping to perform a slide hit. The next thing I know the ball was already on the other side of the court. The gym fell into silence until the whistle was blew, ending the game in Karasuno’s favor. Excitement bubbled up inside of me and I gripped the railing so hard my knuckles were turning white. Only one thought was running through my mind, _I_ **_have_ ** _to play them._

“Guess it’s our turn girls,” Mamori hummed hopping onto the railing.

“Mamori-san, what are you doing?!” Ai shouted as us first years watched our seniors each hop onto the railing. Mamori looked back at us.

“Going down to the court. Let’s go cubs, let’s see if you’ve got what it takes to be one of us.” With that the hoard of them jumped off of the railing and landed on the floor gracefully, all pulling off a knock off of the superhero stance. Giggling Ai hopped onto the railing and extended her hand to me.

“Let’s go Joo-chan! You’re in this match you can’t chicken out!” Letting out a sigh I took Ai’s hand and stepped onto the railing before taking a deep breath and jumping down with my fellow first years. Smiling at us Mamori nodded her approval before we ventured towards the boys.

“Well that was certainly entertaining boys, but we’ll be taking the court now.”

“Joo-chan!” Koshi shouted. Telling Ai I would be right back I jogged over to meet my brother half way. Coming to a stop Koshi grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. “Are you alright?! What were you thinking jumping from that height to a hard floor!?”

“I’m alright, Koshi-nii! I promise! No worries!”

“Is this the famous Joo?” The captain asked as he crossed to me. He smiled kindly at me, “I’m Daichi Sawamura, captain of Karasuno. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

Bowing politely to him I introduced myself, “Sugawara Joo, first year, setter and wing spiker!”

“You’re both a setter and a spiker?” The orange haired boy wondered.

“Jojo!” Mamori called.

“Gotta go!”

“Good luck Joo-chan!” Koshi said tousling my hair, “we’ll be watching!”

“You got it!” Waving to my brother I jogged over to where the girls were stripping from their sweatpants, leaving our spandex on. Following their lead I stripped from my jacket and sweatpants, taking a number ‘7’ jersey-seven being my lucky number-I slipped it on over my dark blue tanktop and jogged over to where my team was.

“So you’re going to be our opponents this time, huh?” A ginger voice said causing us to turn around. There stood the Aoba Johsai girl’s team. “Get ready to lose.”

“The only ones losing here will be you guys,” Mamori said sweetly. “We don’t plan on going easy on you. But I suppose that’s a given.”

“We’re going to dethrone you,” Miwa swore with a sly grin crossing her lips. “There won’t even be anything left of your pride to pick back up.”

“It’s a battle you girls want?” The captain questioned. “Bring it on.”

“Why hello there,” a flirtatious voice said. Looking to my right I saw a girl about my height with short, light purple hair and light blue eyes smirking at me. “You can fight a battle on me.” Forcing the shiver down my spine I scowled at her.

“Get ready to feel the strength of Hyo no Gakko.” The regulars of each team stood in front of the rest, sizing each other up. The purple haired girl, number ‘6’, continued to give me small perverted glances from her place.

“ALRIGHT THAT’S ENOUGH!” Coach’s voice roared, making even the people in the balcony take a step back as she and Daisuke walked into the gym. “Circle up ladies!”

“Yes ma’am!” We chanted jogging over to her with a final challenging glare to our opponents. Gathering in a circle with our coach in the center we ran over the same position we had in practice.

“Go out there and give ‘em hell!”

“They want a battle,” Miwa said holding her fist towards Captain’s-whose was already in the air ready for break down-and smirking. “I say we give them a war! Leopard on three!”

“One! Two!”

“ _LEOPARDS_!”


End file.
